tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Talin Ashorak
Talin Ashorak (c. 14th of Second Seed, 3E 370 — 2nd of Heart Fire, 3E 412), also known as Vultuz Do Faal Jun (Dovahzul: , Dark-Blade of the King), the Eternal Champion, Commander Ashorak, Saint Talin, among other titles, was one of the last, or maybe the last, remaining survivors of Akaviri descendancy, one of the most famous heroes of modern times, and a very devout Empire loyalist most known for his defeat of the Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn, in the process rescuing Uriel VII and the general Warhaft from the plane of Oblivion, which in turn effectively ended the Imperial Simulacrum. He was the child of unknown parents, both supposed to be of Akaviri inheritance, which makes him the last recorded pure-blooded member of the Akaviri race. Talin served as a member of the Blades, the Imperial Legion and the spy network of the Empire since he was old enough to hold a sword. Trained by his father in a number of different Akavirian fighting styles, his prowess in combat was noticed by all. As a legionnaire, it didn't take long for Talin to be made a Captain of the Imperial Legion, and was later on appointed as Captain of the Palace Guard by Commander Lucien Nigladius, the Commander of the Imperial Legion at the time. As a member of the Blades, the Grandmaster at the time also noticed Talin's prowess in and out of combat, and took his appointment as Place Captain by the commander of the Legion as an opportunity to assign him as the captain of the Imperial Palace Regiment of the Blades. Talin was an active member of the spy network, mostly working alone in a constant hunt for those who conspired against the Emperor. He first became famous for, by himself, tracking down and killing a powerful traitor Imperial Battlemage known as Nomad. When Jagar Tharn betrayed the Emperor Uriel Septim VII and trapped him inside of Oblivion, Talin was among the few who saw through Tharn's deceptions. At first, Tharn offered power and riches in exchange for Talin's silence, but he refused and was instead sentenced to die in prison for treason and attempting to murder the Emperor. It was of Jagar's intention to have Talin executed, deeming him too dangerous to be left alive, even in prison, but Talin was supported by a large number of members of both the Imperial Legion and the Blades. Fearing his death would give birth to a rebellion, Tharn instead had him under arrest at first, planning to create more evidences of his supposed treason of the Empire before his execution. However, Tharn's plan backfired as Talin managed to escape. As a fugitive of the Empire, he adopted the alias Vultuz Do Faal Jun, translated from Dovahzul to something like "Dark-Blade of the King" or "Dark-Blade of the Emperor", a reference to his never fading loyalty to the Emperor Uriel VII. Ten years later, now aged twenty nine, Talin finally managed to gather the eight pieces of the Staff of Chaos alongside a number of powerful artifacts of legendary status, such as the Ebony Blade, the Oghma Infinium, the Necromancer's Amulet and the Ebony Mail, which he employed in the defeat of Jagar Tharn and the rescue of Uriel Septim VII. After Uriel was released from the plane of Oblivion, Talin was granted by him the title "the Eternal Champion", as well as given back all his former possessions and titles which had been taken away by Tharn. He was also made a new General of the Imperial Legion. After the arrest of both Commander Lucien and the Grandmaster of the Blades at the time, both who had known about Tharn's treason and yet chose to side with him in exchange for more power and influence, Talin Ashorak was appointed as the new Grandmaster of the Blades by Uriel VII himself, and the general who'd been trapped in Oblivion with Uriel for ten years, whose name was also Talin, but of surname Warhaft, was made the new Commander of the Imperial Legion. However, Commander Warhaft retired a few years later: he came back from Oblivion looking much older than his actual age was, and the memories of that nightmarish realm still haunted him every time he slept, and as such decided to retire. He appointed Ashorak as his successor, who was then made Commander of the Legion in addition to his rank of Grandmaster of the Blades. In the years between that, he had already been named as the Head of the spy network. Many members of the Elder Council and other people of high political power at the time advised Uriel against granting that much power to a single person, but the Emperor did not listen to them, knowing Talin was one who could be trusted. His devotion to the Empire and great feats in life made him a legendary figure, to the point he was canonized as Saint Talin upon his death. Background As the last survivor of the Akaviri heritage, Talin was naturally gifted both physical and mentally. Such talent was noticed ever since a very young age, and that led his father, who'd previously decided to let the Akaviri's secrets die with him, to go back on his decision and start training him. Trained in combat ever since he was old enough to hold a sword, at his age Talin's physical prowess was only matched by his mental capabilities. He was noticed to be a prodigious student, able to replicate very complex techniques after witnessing they being performed and master them in astonishingly quick amounts of time, to the point at the age of twelve he was already an amazing fighter. That led him to being personally invited to the Blades. During his time serving them, and later the Imperial Legion, his progress was noticed. A keen mind served him well in both groups, and his led him to quickly ascend in the orders, first as a trainer. During that time, he passed on many of the Akaviri lost arts to other soldiers, claiming there would be no use in keeping them secret and therefore allowing them to be lost to the ages — instead, he chose to keep these arts alive in a way that would favor the Empire. In 3E 386, Talin was ranked Captain in both the Legion and the Blades Imperial Palace regiments. He was also a member of the Spy Network of the Empire, and for six years he hunted down the criminal known as Nomad, the last member of the Ehlnofey race and a very dangerous revolutionary who'd betrayed the Empire seventy years before. Though at the time his seemingly pointless hunt for the criminal was mocked by many among the factions of the Empire, Talin eventually managed to track down and defeat Anelvus, the one known as Nomad, in combat, slaying him in the process. When Tharn started the Imperial Simulacrum, he quickly dealt with Talin by having him arrested and charged of treason, afraid of his prowess. Ten years later, Tharn's fear was proven right as Talin, who'd escaped prison, invaded the Imperial Palace after having gathered the eight pieces of the Staff of Chaos and killed Tharn in combat, ending the Simulacrum. Biography Early life (3E 370 — 3E 373) Military training (3E 373 — 3E 382) The Blades (3E 382 — 3E 389) Imperial Legion (3E 384 — 3E 389) Empire's Spy Network (3E 382 — 3E 389) Imperial Simulacrum (3E 389 — 3E 399) The Eternal Champion (3E 399 — 3E 412) Necropalus Appearance Personality and traits From the beginning, Talin's prowess was noticed both on physical and mental subjects. He was an unmatched warrior, widely regarded as the greatest or one of the greatest heroes born in the Third Era, but outside his "public" life, he was also a very simple person. Talin did not drink alcohol, mostly because he did not like its taste, and spoke to everyone naturally, not once using his fame to treat people badly. For those who knew him, he was a lighthearted person, but took his duty to the Empire very seriously. The greatest evidence for that is the Imperial Simulacrum. For ten years Talin traveled across Tamriel and fought his way through a huge amount of dungeons and ruins all around the continent. Even then, his faith and devotion to Emperor Uriel VII and to the Empire never faded, Relationships Abilities and Items General= |-|Abilities= |-|Items= Trivia Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Akaviri Category:Blades Category:Imperial Legion Category:Adventurers Category:Hero Category:Archers Category:Warriors Category:Eternal Champion Category:Knights Category:Rogues Category:Fugitives Category:Spies Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:LadyEluned